The Loud House (2002 TV series)/The Loud House Movie
The Loud House Movie (also commonly known as The Loud Movie) is a 2005 American adult animated adventure action mystery comedy film produced by Williams Street and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is based on the Adult Swim television series, The Loud House. The film stars Seth Green, Sean Astin, Greg Cipes, Rob Paulsen, Jessica DiCicco, Grey Griffin and Lara Jill Miller reprising their roles for the series. They are joined by new characters voiced by Samuel L. Jackson, Simon Cowell, Ken Jeong and Gordon Ramsay. The events of the movie take place at the end of the series. In the film, after graduating from high school, Loki and Loni, along with the rest of the siblings, travel to Las Vegas for a bachelor party to celebrate Loki's impending marriage with Bebe. However, the Louds wake up with no memory of the previous night's events and Loki discovers he needs help after facing a personal crisis. However, things go awry whent someone from their parents' past wants them dead and has recruited the people they annoyed to help him get rid of them. To worse things, they are also haunted by a crazy Chinese gangster who kidnaps Leon. Previous offers by Warner Bros. Pictures for a film adaptation of The Loud House had been rejected by Chris Savino, but he eventually accepted one offer in 2003, where the film began production. The film tackles issues of censorship and bad parenting, and parodies the animated films of the Disney Renaissance as well as well-known musicals such as the West End's Les Misérables and satirizes the controversy surrounding the show itself. During production, Savino stated, "I love these characters, and when I do this, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own. When coming up with ideas to produce this film, I didn't want this to be a big adventure film with the Louds, but wanted this to be more about what the show was all about, and expand on the situations and past involved with these characters. I wanted to produce the film this way to show that this house of siblings was more than just stereotypes." The film was originally intended as the series finale, but the success of the series led to more episodes, which Savino remained as showrunner until his firing in 2017. Plot The scene begins at the house. But this time. There was a party bus, the brothers, Linka and Lola looked outside. Cast Music Trailer Music Movie Music Dance Music Specific Music Transcript Credits * Executive Producer: Chris Savino Video Game The Loud House got a video game based on ''The Loud House: Movie, ''released in 2006 for the Xbox 360, PS2, and Nintendo GameCube. On Metacritic, the game sits at a 89 out of 100. CN Skull variants * Same as "ATHFCMFT" in 2007. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Williams Street Category:Adult animation Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Action Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Mystery Category:Action-Comedy Category:Action-adventure Category:Animated musical films Category:2005 films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Alternate Reality